


your voice sounds like love to me

by douxyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, a little bit of swearing, and about kyungsoo's too, chanyeol and jongdae are great friends after all, people should write books about baekhyun's voice, so much fluff you're going to throw up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxyung/pseuds/douxyung
Summary: Kyungsoo and karaoke don't go well together, he thinks. Everything changes when he hears that voice. Baekhyun's voice.





	your voice sounds like love to me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic because i couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful their voices are... yeah, i'm the one who's whipped after all
> 
> hope you all enjoy this :)

Why is it like this every single time? Like this as in Kyungsoo getting dragged to a karaoke every weekend by Chanyeol and Jongdae. it's not like he sings while in there, what a waste of money.

\- C'mon Soo! You should come with us today, it's always fun. - Chanyeol insists.

\- Oh, shut up! Have you ever seen me having fun at that place?

\- Don't act like you don't enjoy seeing people embarrassing themselves on that stage.

\- Ok, ok, that's fun as much as it's a torture too. I really don't wanna go, get out of my room.

\- As one of your housemates, I demand your presence. - Jongdae declares.

\- Fuck you, Jongdae.

\- Please, Soo, it's my birthday today, remember?

\- How could I forget when you keep throwing that information at my face? You better be grateful from now on, I'll go, happy?

\- More than happy! Love you! - Jongdae yells while hugging Kyungsoo.

\- Now let me get dressed.

It's a waste of money, but Kyungsoo keeps going anyway. He's too whipped when it comes to Jongdae and Chanyeol. Without thinking too much he picks a [black ripped jeans](https://pm1.narvii.com/6312/a792186bde2be0fd8b3e2c3c63bc6fefb4e6e389_hq.jpg), one of his favorite shirts and a leather jacket and gets dressed. Then, after checking himself on the mirror, Kyungsoo puts his shoes, gets his wallet and phone and follows his friends.

* * *

The place is absolutely crowded, he doesn't have any idea how his friends got an available table. Probably the only way he'll survive this night is drinking a little bit, that always gets him relaxed in stressful situations like this, therefore he orders a bottle of soju.

After two cups he's in the clouds, nothing's gonna bother him now. At that instant, some asshole bumps against him and makes him drop his third cup, just like this his day gets ruined. Kyungsoo wanted to scold the guy, but that wouldn't make him less angry, so he only gets up from his chair.

\- Ah, don't go, Kyungsooo! - Chanyeol says and he is already drunk.

As he takes a look at his friends (both are such lightweights), Kyungsoo understands that he's the only one sober enough to call a taxi. He decides to go back to his chair for now and keep drinking water, that way it'll be easier to do what he needs to when it's time to get home with his drunk housemates. In conclusion, he's forced to endure Jongdae trying to sing a cheerful song and Chanyeol dancing like there's no tomorrow while singing ballads.

Hours later, the karaoke's owner declares they will be closing in 10 minutes. Kyungsoo takes it as his cue to leave, so he asks for his bill and as he waits, a boy, wearing an oversized grey hoodie and blue jeans, goes up on the stage. The way he's standing there gives the impression that he's so put together and it's kind of unbelievable because everyone here is at least tipsy.

Right now Kyungsoo is 10% in love with the boy, he's dressed in such a [cute way](https://c4.staticflickr.com/8/7741/17429063846_c7711e5500_o.jpg) and he looks so shy up there, but no one prepared him for what he hears at that moment. The cute guy chose one of Kyungsoo's favorites song (choosing [Farewell Review by The Ray](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcMIOaaU4f8) increases the percentage to 50%) and when he starts singing it's like there is no one besides them in this place, his voice is so calming and bright at the same time, it feels like being embraced by the ones you love the most.

There aren't words to describe how Kyungsoo feels throughout the performance, he sees passion on the way the boy sings with his eyes closed while moving his hand softly along with the beat. Despite knowing the song like the back of his hand, Kyungsoo still gets surprised when it comes to an end, he would do anything to keep the boy singing.

While going back to his table, he flashes a smile to everyone jokingly screaming "Encore!", even his teeth are cute. Kyungsoo is fucked and he's only seen the boy once. Someone tapping his shoulder distracts him and he's forced to look away. It's the waiter with his bill.

Apparently, he'll be paying for the others today, so that's what he does while keeping the mindset that tomorrow those assholes would pay for that in the worst way possible. After calling the taxi, Kyungsoo does his best to keep his friends standing and, even if unbearably slowly, walking. The last thing he sees and hears is the cute boy, that he's now 100% in love, laughing and dancing like crazy with other two boys. Ok, so he's not that shy.

* * *

 Probably he's going a little bit crazy about a boy he doesn't even know, sometimes he gets distracted in the middle of a class just thinking about his voice. That makes Kyungsoo feels really dumb because this definitely doesn't make sense. Therefore, with that in my mind, he promises to go back to the karaoke if he keeps working hard on his classes during the week.

As much as it seems like an easy task, Kyungsoo has to work even harder to not think about him. His only source of happiness this week is the obliviousness of his friends who keep asking why he's acting weird since Jongdae's birthday. If you weren't so drunk, you all would know, he tells them.

Days go by slowly and Kyungsoo uses his free time to think about a way to go to the karaoke by himself without his housemates getting suspicious and he doesn't come up with any good idea, so he decides to go with them as if he doesn't have any second intentions and see what happens.

When Sunday comes, they're forcing him again to go, he acts as if he doesn't want to, but ends up agreeing as always. Right now, Kyungsoo feels kind of unsure about wanting to see the boy again, what if he thinks he's weird or too introverted and doesn't give him a second of his time.

Kyungsoo's insecurity gets the best of him and he doesn't even try to look good today, there's no point in getting so invested after all. He puts some [jeans](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51c9OIsgn6L.jpg), a blue shirt, his shoes and that's it.

\- Are you trying to impress someone dressing up like this? Nice outfit, Soo! - Chanyeol claims.

\- Bullshit.

\- What? No! Jongdae thinks the same as me, don't you? - he frowns at his direction and then turns to ask Jongdae.

\- Yeah, Soo! You look really hot!

\- Fuck you, guys. Let's go.

Even though Kyungsoo is able to hear his friends whispering about how stubborn he is behind his back, he decides to ignore it and just try to relax a little bit.

After 2 hours, Kyungsoo is 100% sure last weekend was only a dream and he actually never heard that pretty boy sing. There's not a sign of him and Kyungsoo is already regretting wasting his money coming to this stupid place once more.

\- Soo, I think you should go up there and sing! - Jongdae encourages him.

\- Oh my god, yes, yes! We've been coming here for months and you've never sung! That's not a wise way to waste your money, Kyungsoo. - Chanyeol says while trying to act like a father scolding his son.

Moments like this one in which Kyungsoo actually agrees with his friends are really rare, but they have a good point now, if he drinks enough to get kinda tipsy, he'll go up on that fucking stage and sing whatever the fuck he wants. He's sad and a melancholic Kyungsoo never makes good decisions.

Three cups later, Kyungsoo feels a lot braver, thus when the opportunity to sing comes, he gets out of his chair and makes his way to the stage. Up there, Kyungsoo chooses the same song he heard only a week ago, he's sap like that.

With his eyes closed, Kyungsoo is able to feel every note in his bones, it's like he himself is music and his heartbeat is the melody that suits his voice perfectly. It's been a long time since he felt like that, the sense of pure happiness in doing such a simple thing like singing in front of strangers. Although he isn't ready to let that feeling go away, the song comes to an end and that's his cue.

\- Fuck, that was amazing, Soo! - Chanyeol yells while giving not so gentle pats on his back.

\- Everyone here held their breaths for a while, you should've seen! - Jongdae says enthusiastically.

\- Ha, ha, Jongdae, you're already drunk?

\- Hey, you asshole, I'm not lying!

\- Ok, forget it.

Jongdae and Chanyeol roll their eyes and Kyungsoo knows he should be a little more gentle with himself, but loving yourself is a hard task. At least he's much better at it now than years ago, this improvement is all thanks to his housemates/best friends and himself, of course, even if it's with baby steps.

\- Guys, can we go home now?

\- We can't go now, Soo, some random guy came to our table when you were singing and he was asking about you, he looked really impressed. - says Jongdae with a sympathetic smile. 

\- Kinda creepy...

\- No, no, he was really sweet and cute. Look, he's coming back.

When he turns to see the newcomer, Kyungsoo almost chokes on thin air. It's him. He can feel his cheeks blushing and heartbeat going crazy. Fuck, calm down, Kyungsoo.

\- Hi! My name's Baekhyun, I saw you performing and felt the urge to know who's the human being singing my favorite song almost better than the original singer.

\- Hm... I'm Kyungsoo. It's a great song, isn't it?

\- Yeah, I get goosebumps every single time! And wow, you're amazing, seriously.

\- Oh. Thanks, I guess.

\- You never say thanks when we compliment you, Soo. I feel betrayed. - Chanyeol whines.

If looks could kill, Chanyeol would've been killed by the way Kyungsoo is glaring at him. That idiot never knows when to shut the fuck up.

\- So, hm, I was thinking we could go get something to eat?

\- We?

\- Yeah, ah, we as in me, you, and friends, yeah that's what I meant with _we_. What do you all think? - Baehyun stutters a little bit.

\- Of course! - Jongdae jumps into the conversation.

\- Okay, let's go. - Kyungsoo agrees.

He's just being nice, yeah? It's not like they will hang out and fall in love.

* * *

They don't call it a date although it looks like one. It's just him and Baekhyun coming to the karaoke today, two weeks after meeting each other. There's something about tonight that made him invite Baekhyun to this place, even though Kyungsoo doesn't really know what that something is. It just felt right and Baekhyun didn't reject the invitation, so here they are.

\- Let's sing once and then find somewhere to eat? What do you think?

\- If that's what you want, no problem. - Kyungsoo says while trying really hard not to sound whipped.

Despite having similar music taste, it's still hard to choose, but after what seems like half an hour, they pick [It's Still a Dark Night by Jeon Young Rok](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkM5Qu0Innk). Holding the microphone appears to be impossible with his hands trembling this much, what if he loses his grip on it? It would be so embarrassing and Baekhyun definitely would laugh at him.

Lost in his worries, Kyungsoo doesn't see how Baekhyun stares at him noticing how nervous he is, but when there's a soft hand holding his not so soft one, there's is a sense of complete peace. Kyungsoo can only smile at Baekhyun before the song starts to play.

* * *

The wind blows and messes their hair when they come out of the karaoke, but nothing can ruin this moment, they're laughing and smiling so big, it's something beautiful to witness. The blossoming of something that will later become love is magnificent.

Before even being able to think about how everything would be better if they were kissing, Kyungsoo is pushed gently against the wall and Baekhyun is kissing the breath out of him. Maybe the something about tonight was this, Baekhyun's body so close to him that he felt like they were one, the feeling of strong yet soft hands on his hips and beautiful lips giving him pecks on the cheek.

\- Kyungsoo...

\- Hm?

\- Remember the day I came to your table...

\- Of course.

\- That wasn't the first time I saw you, you know?

\- What are you talking about?

\- I don't know if you remember me, but you were here at the karaoke when I sang my favorite song.

\- How can I forget that? - really _smooth_ Kyungsoo, congratulations.

\- That night I saw you so pretty sitting with your weird and drunk friends and then you were getting ready to leave, so I got up and sang so I could make you stay a little bit more and look at me... - Baekhyun says and if their bodies weren't so close, he definitely would be fidgeting.

\- Are you serious?

\- Yeah... I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you singing that same song on the stage. It felt like fate. - his eyes are shining and Kyungsoo just wants to kiss him forever.

\- What if I told I was there that second night when we actually met because of you? - Kyungsoo admits. 

\- Don't... Really? - he asks with a mixture of doubt and hope in his eyes.

\- I was already so in love and I didn't even know your name. Ugh, I'm such a sap.

\- If you're a sap, what am I? Here I was thinking it was fate that we sang the same song and all that shit.

\- It's not my fault if you're a fool. - he snorts.

\- That's it, we're breaking up even before actually dating. Bye. - Baekhyun turns to leave, but Kyungsoo keeps him there with a hold on his wrist.

\- C'mon, Baek... 

\- I'm already so weak for you, I hate you. - he whines - Now let's kiss a little bit more and then you can take me on an actual date, yeah?

\- Yeah, yeah. 

**Author's Note:**

> so that's it! :)
> 
> 'farewell review' was baekhyun's favorite song in his trainee days and exo sang 'it's still a dark night' at immortal song 2 and i'm completely in love with it!
> 
> (i hope my english didn't bother you that much, sorry. i'm far from fluent so i don't know how to organize phrases and all that stuff really well.) 
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
